


Divinazione

by HebeAndersen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Muggle-born Rachel, Pureblood Octavian, Ravenclaw Rachel, Slytherin Octavian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era un solo momento in cui i Corvonero e i Serpeverde del sesto anno si alleavano per consolarsi a vicenda ed era durante le lezioni di Divinazione della professoressa Cooman. [...]<br/>« Ti dico che è un gramo, testa d'ovatta! O sei talmente cretino che i tuoi occhi hanno deciso di spegnersi definitivamente per non darti la soddisfazione di vedere il mondo? »<br/>« Non do ascolto agli insulti di una ridicola Sanguesporco. »<br/>« Come mi hai chiamata, scusa?! »<br/>{ Rachel/Octavian | Hogwarts!AU | Ravenclaw!Rachel | Slytherin!Octavian }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinazione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Drabble Midweek del gruppo Facebook We are out for prompt del 22-24 luglio 2015.  
> Storia già pubblicata sul mio account su Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.  
> Prompt: Rivalità durante le ore di divinazione  
> [ Ravenclaw Muggleborn! Rachel] [ Slytherin Pureblood! Octavian ]

C'era un solo momento in cui i Corvonero e i Serpeverde del sesto anno si alleavano per consolarsi a vicenda ed era durante le lezioni di Divinazione della professoressa Cooman.  
Non era tanto per l'insegnante in sé – anche se, diciamolo, era la più stramba di tutta la scuola – ma piuttosto per due soggetti in particolare che sapevano solo litigare per tutta la durata della lezione.  
« Ti dico che è un gramo, testa d'ovatta! O sei talmente cretino che i tuoi occhi hanno deciso di spegnersi definitivamente per non darti la soddisfazione di vedere il mondo? »  
« Non do ascolto agli insulti di una ridicola Sanguesporco. »  
« Come mi hai chiamata, scusa?! »  
Era così tutte le volte, uno dei due sosteneva di aver scoperto qualcosa sui fondi di tè assegnati o nella sfera e l'altro prontamente doveva smentirlo o fargli vedere che aveva sbagliato su qualche sfumatura.  
All'inizio la cosa poteva anche essere divertente – molti ammettevano di ridere di fronte a suddette scene le prime volte – ma questa storia andava avanti dal terzo anno e ora ne erano decisamente stufi.  
Il problema era che i due erano i cocchi della professoressa per via delle loro indiscusse abilità – erano i migliori di tutta la scuola in quella materia – e la Cooman quindi non faceva niente per fermarli, anzi assisteva deliziata alla visione di tali scene: in fondo, mai nessuno aveva mai presa così seriamente la sua materia!  
Era un risultato importante, no?  
« Sentiamo, altrimenti cosa sarebbe secondo te, eh? Son curiosa di saperlo e vedi di non sbagliare o sappi che ti prenderò a spazzolate per almeno tutto il prossimo mese! »  
Una minaccia del genere avrebbe fatto rabbrividire tutti, ma non Octavian, il grande mago proveniente da una delle migliori famiglie Purosangue inglesi.  
« Lascia stare i tuoi stupidi aggeggi babbani, non serviranno. Sei davvero convinta che io venga a dirti cosa penso? Ma non credo proprio, potresti prenderti meriti che non hai. Voi Sanguesporco siete tutti uguali, bugiardi, traditori e approfittatori. » proclamò calma.  
Per Rachel fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
La rossa scattò in piedi e iniziò a puntargli un dito contro con il occhi che tra poco emettevano scintille dalla rabbia.  
« COME OSI! Tu piccolo insolente, arrogante, presuntuoso, viziato, egoist- »  
« Ehm, scusate? »  
I due si girarono assieme verso colui che aveva osato interromperli.  
Come si permetteva?  
« Cosa diamine vuoi? Fatti gli affaracci tuoi! » urlarono in perfetta sincronia.  
Il ragazzo che aveva parlato era un Corvonero dall'aria impaurita, colui a cui Rachel aveva letto i fondi del tè e che avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di mettersi contro quelle due forze della natura  
« Ecco, davvero io non voglio immischiarmi ma...non è che potreste litigare un'altra volta? Insomma, è della mia morte che state parlando! »


End file.
